monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking (1)/@comment-173.62.28.160-20171028030425/@comment-31073921-20171030002400
REASONS WHY FANGNAR IS B-''' *Faugnar has awful stats. *All he does is give HIMSELF evasion. He's not a good monster besides that, and giving himself evasion is just stalling his death. *Blindness and Damage reduction are bad effects to give. Multi blindness is probably the only reason he's sustaining a B- *Basicly, Faugnar takes a while to kill. If your lucky, monsters will use their cooldown moves on him when he has evasion and he will... blind them. Really, healing himself and giving himself buffs is bad because '''HE IS BAD. If he had a damageing move, or an AOE possession then he could easily be A+ or AA. But, he doesn't. He is overall unimpressive. BREAKING DOWN YOUR POST *Faugnar does not have good damage and health, and that's BAD for a support monster. 28K, really? 3,4K really? These are just ok, nothing impressive. He heals himself and gives himself evasion- implying he's an ATTACKER (What else would he be, support? He only helps himself!). But, for an attacker, these are bad stats. Sure, for a support like Caillech or Demise these are good, but they help their teamates and do good, team helping, moves. *He has 3 evasion skills first off, and no- he is not guaranteed to live for 2 turns. You can just remove good effects on him, which Baba Yaga and Demise can, surprise surprise! Do. Also, some enemies like VoltiaK can attack multiple times and get rid of his evasion. And some attacks do multiple sets, so his evasion would be gone- then he would take a hit from something. *B̶u̶t̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶a̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶2̶ ̶t̶u̶r̶n̶s̶? But how does he live and help the battle after all of his evasion is dead and gone? He can AOE Blind enemies, of course. He gives them 7̶5̶%̶ 50% less accuracy. But, this is only useful to his team if he does this First, right? So that removes the whole point of his 2 turns until damage, it makes him vulnerable. But, let's say you blind the attackers, and have fangar hide in a hole after that. Then what? Well, there's the problem. His use is over. If he did or did not use his AOE blind first, it doesn't matter. His main trait and known for moves are gone- and he is vulnerable. He can no longer hide while not helping his team, now he has to try to do something before dying of his horrible health. *"Good Supportive" Doesn't support teammates. "Good Attacker" Only does aoe blind and has bad damage". "Regen Health" For himself, not that useful. Final Statement Faugnar is not a bad monster. He is just stuck at B- becuase he has some flaws, and is not good at competition. In my opinion, if you have him and limited other legendaries- use him! But, he is not that great compared to others of his class. All and all, he will stay at his B- position until his rightful buff where they give him taunt with the evasion, comes.